


In Defiance

by meiloslyther



Series: NaNoRyRo 2010 [23]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: D/s, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-23
Updated: 2010-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Spencer… well, it's complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Defiance

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt stolen from a [](http://patdslashseek.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://patdslashseek.livejournal.com/)**patdslashseek** request. More to come because I like where this is going, but I ran out of time to write.

"Ryan, what are you burning now?"

"Nothing!"

Spencer sighed, getting up to go into the kitchen and save Ryan from himself. Predictably, Ryan was attempting to cook what looked like burgers on the stove, key phrases here being 'attempting' and 'looked like'. In actuality, Ryan was burning something that already looked burnt enough.

"I just, ah." Ryan scratched the back of his neck, a sheepish smile on his lips. "Wanted to cook for you. For once."

Spencer couldn't help but smile, going over to turn off the stove and move the pan to a cold burner. "It's okay, really. You know I cook better anyway," he reasoned, kissing Ryan's cheek. "Go sit down and I'll make us some burgers."

Ryan moved away from the stove only to press up close to Spencer's back, kissing the side of his neck. "After we eat, can we…?"

Spencer chuckled softly. "Of course."

Ryan grinned, going to sit down and wait for Spencer to make food. As usual, Spencer's burgers were to die for, if he did say so himself, and Ryan shoved his empty plate in Spencer's direction when he was done.

"I see how this is," Spencer muttered mock-irritably, a fond smile on his face as he got up to rinse the plates. "You only want me for my cooking and cleaning powers."

"I'm rather fond of your dick, too, you know."

Spencer snorted, turning a look on Ryan. "I'll show you my dick."

"Tsk, tsk, save it for the bedroom."

"Don't get smart with me," Spencer growled playfully, shutting off the water and approaching Ryan, still at the table.

"Rules, Spence."

Spencer stopped, suddenly serious. "Go get it."

Ryan visibly hesitated, the faintest glimmer of defiance in his eyes, before thinking better of it and retreating to the bedroom. He returned with a thin strip of black leather with a buckle and a single d-ring on it; a collar.

Spencer took the collar from Ryan's hands and Ryan turned around, tipping his head forward to expose the back of his neck. Spencer put the collar around Ryan's neck and buckled it as tight as it would go without choking him; Spencer preferred to do that with his bare hands.

Before Ryan could move or speak, Spencer grabbed him by his hair and pulled his head back with a sharp tug. "Bedroom," he purred. "Now."  



End file.
